Will The Real Sonny Please Stand Up
by Lindycff
Summary: Okay here is a short story I decide to write. It takes off from today's show (April 4,06). Carly has covered for Sonny after Morgan and Michael saw Sonny and Emily on the news. Here is something I wish had happened but know sadly we won't be this lucky for at least awhile. Anyways I hope you enjoy reading it. All feedback is welcome.


Will The Real Sonny Please Stand Up  
Chapter 1

Shaking her head after hearing the news about Emily and Sonny being shot at, at Metro Court she sighs wondering what the hell happened to the man she fell in love with. The man she knew as Sonny Corinthos was becoming a huge joke by each passing day. This so called innocence people said Emily had was destroying her entire family. Something no one had been able to managed do until now.

Standing up when she hears someone knocking on her door she walks towards it and lets out a groan not wanting to see him right now. She was so mad at him for making her lie to her boys about something she warned him would turn around and bite him in the ass. Opening the door she folds her arms over her chest.

Seeing the look on her face he sighs hating that he didn't reach her in time before she heard it on the news. "I wanted to be the one to tell you. I didn't want you to find out this way"

Rolling her eyes at a man she could hardly recognize anymore she walks back towards the couch and whispers "You should be more worried about our boys"

Panic filled his body as he heard her utter those words. Frowning he demands "Why were the boys listening to the news?"

Giving him an exasperated look she states "We interrupt this program…"

Rubbing his forehead in frustration he questions knowing Emily wasn't her favorite person "What did you say to them?"

"Don't worry I covered for you. I told our boys that the news likes to make stuff up about you" Giving him a warning look she states "But I won't do it again Sonny. This is as far as I'm willing to go for you. You got yourself into this mess despite my warnings about the consciences of being with Emily so what happens from here on out you will be facing alone."

Nodding his head "Thank you for covering for me"

"Don't thank me Sonny I didn't do it for you I did it for our sons."

Glancing towards the stairs "I'm going to go check on the boys"

Watching him climb up the stairs she lets the tears that had threaten to fall since she turn off the television fall down her cheeks.

~*~*~*~*~

Half an hour later Carly wiped the tears she shed when she heard Sonny's footsteps walking down the stairs.

Giving her a concern look seeing her tearstained face she tried to hide from him he questions "Are you alright?"

Nodding her head she reassures him "I'm fine, I was just thinking about someone I used to know."

Making his way towards her he questions "Who are you thinking about?"

Standing up she grabs a tissue while saying "It doesn't matter the person is gone, probably forever. It's  
sad because this person left so many people behind. The only thing I have left our memories of the past."

Placing his hands on his hips "You talk like you were in love with this person Carly. Did you sleep with anyone besides Alcazar that I don't know of?"

If looks could kill Sonny would be ten feet underground popping daisy's out of his chest right now by the look she was shooting at him. "No Sonny! The person I was talking about was you!"

Frowning "What the hell are you talking about I'm not gone."

Letting out a bitter laugh "You might as well be Sonny! When was the last time you put the boys or your family over getting laid?! The Sonny I knew put his business and family safety first! And the Sonny I knew would NEVER shut his CELL PHONE off for any reason!"

"I get it, your jealous. Admit it Carly"

Not letting his comment about being jealous get to her she advances towards him "The Sonny I knew wouldn't lie about being with someone. In fact he would have showed her off and said to hell what the  
outside world thought! You're a JOKE Sonny! No one fears you or looks at you with respect. If it weren't for the man you STABED in the back by sleeping with his sister you wouldn't have an organization! Jason is the ONLY REASON why you're not DEAD right now!" Pointing towards the stairs she whispers "And  
our boys are the only reason why I help you. I didn't want my boy to see the man you became"

Giving her an angry look he utters "I don't have to explain myself to you!" 

"I want you to go now Sonny"

Walking towards the door he places his hand on the doorknob. Looking back at Carly seeing that look in her eyes that killed something inside him he whispers "I don't know why"

Shutting his eyes hating what he has become not even sure anymore why he is doing the things he's doing. Knowing Carly was right about everything that the man he became wasn't a man he would want his boys to look up to.

Frowning not sure what to make of his statement "You don't know why what Sonny?"

Sighing… "Why I have been acting the way I have. Your right, everything you just said is right Carly okay! I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. This isn't me! I'm better than this, damn it! I mean what the hell I was thinking! She's a girl for god sakes!"

Smiling at him she whispers "And he's back"

Walking back towards her he vows "And he's here to stay. I have to fix things with Jason but I'll  
be back." Framing his hands on her face he goes on to say "And when I do get back I'm not leaving here  
until I convince you to give me another chance. This time were going to do things right and I will fight Jax or anyone else until your mine again." Having his lips over hers he whispers "And when I do, I won't let you go"

Watching him practically run out of her house she laughs "Welcome back Mr. Sonny Corinthos"

Glancing at the family picture she had on the mantel she smiles knowing one day that picture perfect family she always wanted with Sonny will come true if he played his cards right. She knew Sonny had a lot of work to do to win her back but she was confident he would and when he did this time he wouldn't let her go.

The end.


End file.
